ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crushed
}} Realizing the hopelessness of the situation, Thanh orders Niu to take a scroll of Sending, run far away, and contact Hinjo to update him on recent events. Thanh kills the polymorphed goblin spy but is grabbed by the osmium elemental. He tries taunting Redcloak into facing him one on one with a reminder of O-Chul taking the goblin's eye, but Redcloak replies that O-Chul taught him to avoid "stupid risks," orders the elemental to crush Thanh to death, Earthquakes the Resistance base, and Word of Recalls out with a cryptic comment that the details need to remain secret. Cast * Azurite Resistance ** Ho Thanh ◀ ▶ ** Niu ◀ ▶ ** Eyepatched Resistance Leader ◀ ▶ ** Resistance Halberdier ◀ ** A Resistance Soldier * Pink-Haired Team Peregrine Member ◀ * Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ * Goblinoid Spy (as human) ◀ * Summoned Bearded Devils ◀ * Osmium Elemental ◀ * A Pit Fiend Transcript Goblinoid Spy: Supreme Leader! I have it! I have the phylactery! Redcloak: Outstanding. Now go, help wipe out the last few humans. Thanh slashes and kills a bearded devil. Ho Thanh: By the Twelve Gods! Niu, he has the amulet! Niu: Then lets take him out or die trying! Thanh: No Niu—you must flee. Niu: Huh? Thanh: The resistance is dead, the phylactery lost. You need to take this scroll of Sending and run as far away from this mountain as you can. Thanh: When you're clear use it to contact Lord Hinjo and tell him— Niu: But what about— Thanh: Nothing else matters! My life is the toll I gladly pay to get that message to our king. Haley told me to let you handle anything requiring stealth, Niu, and that is exactly that. Thanh: Do you require it be an order? It is. A direct order. GO! Niu takes the scroll Niu: ...You're the bravest man I've ever met. Thanh: And you're the slowest woman. RUN!! The polymorphed goblin spy has slain the Resistance Halberdier with two crossbow bolts. Thanh impales him from behind with his katana. Thanh: You die first, traitor! Polymorphed Goblin: Ahhh! Supreme Leader, help me!! Redcloak casts a spell killing the Eyepatched Resistance leader. Redcloak: A paladin? Crap. Now the environmental guys are going to be on my ass for killing you. Redcloak: You know, endangered species protection and all that. Thanh is grappled and picked up by an Osmium Elemental. Its periodic table entry reads, "Os 190.23". The polymorphed goblin spy lies on the ground, now dead, next to the Resistance Halberdier. Thanh: Grrrngh!! Thanh: Face me yourself, goblin! One on one, like a man, without your summoned toys! Thanh: Or are the rumors true? Was your eye taken by one of my brothers? Thanh: Perhaps you are afraid that I will take the other? Redcloak: Interesting. Not too long ago that would have been a very effective taunt. Redcloak: But you can thank one of your "brothers" for its futility now. What I have lost in depth perception, I have gained in perspective. Redcloak: Stupid risks are just that: stupid. Redcloak: Crush him. The Osmium Elemental crushes Thanh, with a "KKRRRACCK!". Osmium Elemental drops Thanh's dead body. Redcloak hands out paychecks to the summoned devils. A pit fiend holds the dead body of the Pink-haired Team Peregrine member by the head. Redcloak: Gentlemen, all in all, a job well done. Redcloak: I think you'll each find a little something extra in each of your payment envelopes as a result. Bearded Devil: Sweet! Smaller Devil: I'm gettin' an iPad! The Devils and Elemental "pop! pop! pop! pop!" back to their home planes. Redcloak regards the dead polymorphed goblin spy. Redcloak: I'm sorry I can't raise you, my friend, but the exact details here need to remain between me and our god. Redcloak: I just thank the Dark One that I didn't need to execute you myself. Redcloak: Earthquake. Redcloak: Word of Recall. Redcloak disappears with a "pop!" and the room begins shaking. "rumble..." The ceiling collapses and the corpses are covered with rocks. Niu is seen outside climbing away from the mountain as it collapses on itself. She sheds a single tear with an indignant look on her face. D&D Context * Earthquake is an 8th level spell which causes an intense but localized earthquake. When cast inside a cave or tunnels, it will collapse the roof. * Word of Recall is a 6th level spell which instantly transports the caster back to their sanctuary. * It is not clear which spell Redcloak uses to dispatch the Eyepatched Resistance Leader in page 1, panel 7. Possibly one of the Inflict Wounds spells. Trivia * This is the last appearance of Ho Thanh in life; he first appears in #511. He appears later as an illusion in Roy's phantasm dream in #887. * This is the last appearance in life of the Eyepatched Resistance Leader. She first appeared in #533. Eyepatched Resistance Leader also appears once more as an illusion in Roy's dream in #887. * This is the final appearance of the Pink-Haired Team Peregrine Member, first appearing in #670. * This is the final appearance of the Resistance Halberdier. She first appeared in #824 * This is the final appearance of the Goblinoid Spy; he first appears in #824. * This is the final appearance of the Osmium Elemental. It first appeared in #825. * This is the final appearance of the Summoned Bearded Devils, also from #825. External Links * 827}} View the comic * 228729}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Earthquake Category:Uses Word of Recall Category:Resistance is Crushed